


Trust is just a word

by Keepoffthegrass



Category: 00Q., James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Before sky fall., M/M, Skyfall., past relationship between q and raoul.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepoffthegrass/pseuds/Keepoffthegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q commits the ultimate sin of saying a name other than his lovers while in bed, but when that name happens to be Silva's real name he pays the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. Not good at summaries I don't think so you may have to just check it out.  
> Best say I haven't seen skyfall...first 00Q fic and I kill Q-sorry.  
> Short chapters because I would never bloody update anything else! If things look funny it's because I'm only on phone.
> 
> Un betaed, I don't own anyone etc etc.

The first time it happened Bond was bored and Q was attractive and blushed in a most becoming way when Bond said something, he forgot what, about his mouth.  
Be that as it may, 007 had to admit sex with his new quartermaster was better then he would have expected. His too-skinnyness made up for by his flexibility that reminded Bond of a Chinese gymnast he once had to seduce, and a willingness to try almost anything once meant that Bond was rather smugly happy.

One lazy Saturday Bond decided to try something different with ice cubes which prompted a surprised but pleased noise from Q and resulted in him digging short neat nails into Bond's back, which oddly Bond found more enjoyable then the long painted talons of the many women he bedded.  
Evidently the ice cube trick wasn't new to Q as when he reached a truly toe-curling climax, it wasn't Bond's name that fell panting from the ruby lips that he was so fond off.  
Even as Q went to sleep curled around him like a contented house cat, 007 lay wide awake all night thinking about one thing and one thing only-Tiago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that, over 50 hits and not one kudos! *whistles nonchalantly*  
> Well I've 3 more ideas for this fandom I'm afraid so I'll be here awhile :-P
> 
> Better put au in the tag I guess as I mess with Silvas timeline...artistic license and all :-)

"God knows what you were thinking getting involved in personal relationships at work! An agent I could ignore, but your quartermaster is too much Bond!" M chastised.

"How else am I meant to get first dibs on the best toys?" Bond quipped smoothly, the habit as natural to him as breathing and flirting.

She looked upwards briefly as though asking for some god to grant her the strength to deal with the man in front of her, before saying in a voice devoid of all emotion (and so thus speaking volumes about the disappointment she actually felt). "You're absolutely certain he said Tiago?"

"Positive" Bond replied equally as flat.

She nodded once before calling security.

x x x 

 

Bond followed close behind the guards as they made their way to Q branch, not fully understanding his motives for being there but feeling as though he had to be.

Their heavy boots and ridiculous way of stomping caught all the interns attention and Q turned around with an irritated expression. Seeing Bond he frowned in confusion "What's going on 007?" 

"We're arresting you for association with known criminals" one guard informed him as the other cuffed him.

Q laughed, the whole thing was absurd.  
"This is a joke isn't it? I bet 006 put you up to this didn't he?"

"Come with us quartermaster" the guards took an arm each and frog marched him away.

"Get your hands off of me! This is literally the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard; 007 tell them!"

Bond turned his back on Q and asked a minion to fetch who ever was Q's second in command.

"007 you know me, tell them their wrong! Damn you Bond say something!" Q yelled the entire way and Bond felt pride warr with annoyance.

x x x 

They left Q in a small interrogation room to calm down. He groaned but resisted the urge to hold his head in his hands.  
He knew it was a mistake so it was only a matter of time before m16 realised it too...the memory of Bond turning his back and saying nothing in his defense made it hard to believe that however and he had to fight to keep his growing panic down.  
Suddenly the door opened and M walked in followed by Bond.

"I'm sorry about the unpleasantness Q. I just have to ask some questions and hopefully we can sort things out" M explained. "Does the name Raoul Silva mean anything to you?"

Q felt the smallest bubble of hope as he replied in the negative. The bubble soon popped at Bond's words- "How about Tiago Rodriguez?"

Q hesitated, gaze fixed on Bond.

"We have it on good authority that it does " M said sharply.

"There isn't any point beating around the bush; the last time I fucked you, you called me Tiago, the birth name of a dangerous fruitcake who now calls himself Silva, and since we weren't playing a Latin waiter scene I don't think that's a coincidence!" Bond slapped a hand down on the table and Q flinched.

"I don't know him, I knew him once, sort of, but I haven't seen him in over ten years!"

"Explain" M demanded.

"I was at uni, we used to talk on the forum of a computer science website. I was cocky and I got in over my head hacking some important people in South Africa so I sent him a private message and he made the problem go away. He suggested we meet so I could thank him properly..." Q shrugged "That's it really, we had sex for 3 months then he left saying he couldn't be distracted from his lifes project anymore"

Bond and M exchanged a glance that was tracked by Q. "Before you ask no I don't know what he meant, he certainly never told me. He was a genius though so it could be anything I suppose" 

"Thank you for your cooperation Q, you've given me much to think about" M stood up and Q followed the moment with frantic eyes.

"You can't do this, I've done nothing wrong! In all the time I've worked here when have I ever done anything to make you question my loyalty or doubt whether I'm trust worthy? You can't arrest someone because they knew an individual before they became a criminal, that's like trying to arrest people before they've committed a crime!" Q argued.

"Is that a confession that you're going to be attempting a crime?"

"Your twisting my words Bond" 

"I'll have Moneypenny get some things from home for you, some dignity in light of the good work you've done" M responded.

"There isn't anything dignified about this" Q rattled the cuffs still on his wrists.

M paused expressionless before sweeping out leaving Bond behind.

"This is all because you can't bare the thought that I called out someone else's name in your bed isn't it?! You could have asked me, you should have asked me! I would have told you everything..." Q sighed suddenly exhausted. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Bond, really I am, but your bloody ego has just destroyed my whole life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Michaelthecar, sorry took so long. If more people kicked my ass I would most likely work faster :-P  
> Only seen casino royale so far so sorry if tanner isn't a soft push over.  
> I am actually a little bit proud of this chapter :-P
> 
> No beta, Bond belongs to um lots of people who aren't me, except in the way he belongs to all Brits.
> 
> I'll re read for mistakes tomorrow but let me know if you spot some spelling stuff etc, not layout cause on phone.

Everyone of any real importance (and Bond) was at a meeting held to discuss the Quartermasters fate. No one wanted to lose such a useful asset, least of all M, but in the end she would do what needed to be done as she always did.

"A prison sentence is all that's needed here, ten years, fifteen at most" Tanner was suggesting (pleading).

"They were probably doing more than just having sex those 3 months!" Bond pointed out. "We have no idea if they worked on code together...we could be vulnerable to an attack right now because our systems are set up to something that Silva made!'

"For once Bond has perfect logic, we'll have to remove everything and start again...I'm afraid the answer is simple; Q has too much knowledge in his head, and is far too intelligent to let live" M fixed everyone with a steely gaze before closing the file in front of her and thus bringing the meeting to a close.

xxx

Bond slipped silently down the lower levels to where Q was still being held, stilted conversation running through his head, conversation that revolved around one word: WHY.  
Why betray your country. Why betray MI6. Why betray me?  
He paused as he heard the ex quartermaster speaking to someone.

"We bounced ideas off of each other but we never worked on anything serious together. I suppose theoretically my coding style might still be recognizable if one knew what to look for...but I swear Tanner everything in Q branch I made myself! I'm not a traitor despite what people think, what Bond thinks-"

Bond clenched his jaw so tightly he heard his teeth squeak. Let Tanner be manipulated by the youthful looking reed-thin quartermaster, he and M knew better!

xxx

Tanner had a private word with R about not changing anything despite what orders M might give, Q branch didn't believe in his betrayal anymore than he did so they were happy to comply.  
He had no authority to stop his execution but saving his work felt like fulfilling his last wish.

000

Q stood, heart beat only moderately raised he was impressed to note, as he heard the unmistakable tread of an agent coming along the hall. For a moment he wondered ridiculously what to do with his hands, but as they were still cuffed in front of him it luckily didn't leave many options. He decided not to fold them into fists.

"No" he shook his head when he saw 006 "You tell Bond not to be a coward and to come down here and look me in the eye when he shoots me in the head!"

"I'm sure he would love to, but orders are orders" 006 replied mildly.

"Bond rarely follows orders" Q stated.

"Odd choice of last words. How would you like to do this?" 006 asked in the same mild tone as he loaded his gun. "You know you gave me this gun, best I've ever had..."

Q resisted the urge to roll his eyes "Bond isn't the only one who gets the good stuff! I looked after you 006, I looked after you all and I did it well"

"I know. I am sorry I have to do this" 006 raised the gun and took off the safety.

Q closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to open them again a split second later as the scream of alarms filled the air.

006 clearly didn't consider him much of a threat as he ran off without looking back.

000

"We've been hacked" R stuttered "I don't understand...how can someone do that? I can't control anything!"

Bond thought he knew very well how someone could do it but he said nothing bar telling Tanner to get M out.

000

Good thing Q was their only prisoner at present, Bond told himself as he saw all the doors now lay unlocked. He was surprised at first therefore to find the quartermaster still in the cell, then he noticed the hideous mustard cardigan that was slowly turning maroon by the spreading blood of a fatal gunshot wound.  
006 wouldn't have done this, he had orders to make it quick and clean, between the eyes.

"Q..." 

"He wants M. Get her out Bond!"

"She's safe Q, Tanner has her" Bond came further into the cell noticing more details as he did so.  
In some semblance of affectation or respect Silva had placed Q on the table with a folded jacket under his head and the cuffs had been removed. But there was nothing affectionate or respectful about the injury or the note pinned by a knife to his chest:

Your dear quartermaster is innocent.  
Due to our enjoyable history together I asked him to work with me, he refused.  
Now he can die a hero yes? Become a star on the wall (or is that just the CIA? MI6 prefers to forget about people entirely!)  
Catch me if you can  
Silva

Q gasped when Bond pulled the knife out and for precious lost seconds he saw Vesper snatched away by the water.

"I'm sorry Bond, it's my fault he got in. But I didn't..I wasn't.."

"Shh, I know, I know! Don't waste your breath on talking just now. I'm getting you to medical and everything will be fine, we're going to need you to help us find Silva!" Bond picked Q up like a child and tried ignore the blood dripping on the floor and how far away medical actually was.

"Man up Q, I get shot at practically every day. This is just a scratch"

"I thought you just pretended that's the case to use as an excuse to not return equipment"

"I'm selling it on the black market, it's the only way I'll get to retire in style" Bond easily returned. If he ignored the pauses and pained breathing it was exactly like old times.

"I'm not going to make it 007"

"You don't get to say that! You don't ever get to say that" Bond growled as he started walking faster, the voice in the back of his head, which secretly hated him, clamoring to be heard, whispering of guilt and recrimination and other dark self-loathing things.  
Bad things, like the lovely Ms Lynd, normally happen because people put too much trust in the wrong person, but now he could add the quartermasters face to his nightmares by the unusual situation of not trusting the right person enough! And wasn't that an amusing twist the jaded voice that had seen it all laughed?

"Stop a minute, please" Q asked in a fading voice,

"Somebody help me" Bond yelled despite the fact that Silva could still be in the building.  
"Q stay with me a bit longer, just 5 minutes alright? Q? Q say something?!"

All the agents had some medical training and Bond didn't hesitate to start chest compressions and mouth to mouth.

"Every time I have to kill someone or watch someone die, I have to buckle on my armour that bit tighter" Bond's fingers slipped a bit in the amount of blood Q had lost and he made a small sound of distress as his hands left blood stains on Q's face as he pinched his nose and opened his mouth.  


"It affects me, of course it does, I just don't let it show" he carried on talking as he scrubbed his hands on his trousers and wiped Q's face with his sleeve. "My armour protects me but it's old and I need you to hammer out the dents"

  
Bond went back to the chest compression with a single minded fury, only giving up when he heard ribs crack.  
He was silent when Vesper passed, he screamed when he lost his quartermaster.


End file.
